


Choix du coeur

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble sur Jaime et Brienne
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Le Noël de Dante [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Choix du coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est mon premier texte sur ce fandom... Et c'est le cadeau de Noël d'Almayen !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Physiquement et socialement, il était tous ce qu’elle avait rêvée d’être petite fille.

Moralement, elle était tout ce qu’il aurait du être en tant que chevalier de la Garde Royale.

Brienne et Jaime n’aurai jamais du se croiser. Comment une femme jouant à être homme pouvait elle être autorisée à croiser le chemin d’un des meilleur chevalier des Sept Couronnes ?

Ils le savaient, les mauvais langues murmuraient dans leur dos. Comme toujours. Mais peu leur importait. Ils s’étaient choisis. Ils resteraient ensemble, veillant l’un sur l’autre.

Il était sa part d’ombre, elle était sa part de lumière, ensemble ils étaient un duos près à affronter le jeu des trônes.


End file.
